


Dating Sam Wilson

by avengerswitch (izmsillva)



Series: How it is like to date the Avengers [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izmsillva/pseuds/avengerswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanons for what is it like to date Sam Wilson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Sam Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go! I notice a lot the lack of works and love dedicated to Sam Wilson so I thought I give this a shot! Next up on the series is Tony Stark so stay tuned for that ;)

Dating Sam Wilson would include:

 

  * First off: bird jokes


  * Him cooking the most amazing meals to please you


  * Waking up to lots of kisses 


  * Holding hands 


  * Shameless flirting


  * Every time he looks at you his eyes shine brighter; he’s so obviously in love


  * Pranking Steve and Bucky together



 

> _“You know who’s the greatest boyfriend?”_
> 
> _“Who?”_
> 
> _“Me.”_
> 
>  

  * Him telling you stories about his missions with Riley


  * Going to War Veterans meetings with him 


  * Being able to read each other instantly, any mood changes one of you has the other can sense; being very aware of each other’s presences 


  * When going on dates you usually do different activities than the conventional dinner & movie, the two of you go to cooking classes, to the zoo, to the beach, even a salsa class 


  * Because of the whole ‘being an Avenger’ situation, making time for each other can be tricky, but after either of you come back from a specially long mission, you’d take the weekend off and go a road trip together. And those days were the best, just the two of you driving around the state, jamming to songs loudly in the car, talking lots of silly pictures, chilling on your well deserved break from the crazy life you both live


  * Crying of laughter


  * Being THAT HEALTHY RELATIONSHIP everyone refers to as couple goals



**Author's Note:**

> As always let me know if you spot any mistakes, comments are appreciated! Hope you have a lovely day xx


End file.
